1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for classifying photographed image data into a plurality of groups and managing the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For video and digital cameras, there have conventionally been available many products which include a photographing mode for enabling a user to freely set various functions and an automatic mode for enabling easy handling. For example, in the automatic mode, basic photographing is carried out, e.g., making automatic exposure, focusing, white balancing and the like, and hand shaking correction is operative but special effects are inhibited (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-53368).
Recently, the capacity of data recording media such as a memory cards or optical cards has dramatically increased, and video camera products that use memory cards or optical disks as recording media have emerged. One of the features of video cameras that use memory cards or optical disks is a management function or an edit function of rearranging or combining recorded contents by utilizing random accessibility (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278996). According to the invention of this patent, contents can be freely grouped regardless of a general file system.
One of the edit functions is to create a so-called playlist and execute the contents of the list. This playlist is classified into a list which only arranges contents and a list which designates a reproducing start time and a reproducing end time for all contents and enables more meticulous reproduction control.
In the case of optical disks and memory cards, unlike video tape, a position where reproduction was stopped is not mechanically set. Thus, a function called a resume is generally mounted which stores a reproduction stopping position (address) and starts reproduction from this reproduction stopping position next time reproduction is started. As the resume function, a method of storing a stopping position for each title, and a method of storing a last stopping position with respect to the entire disk may be employed. The user may select one of the two methods from a menu.
However, the automatic mode described above is designed only to automate a camera function during photographing, but not to operate in conjunction with a recording method such as grouping.
Furthermore, an edit mode is not available which can easily create a playlist when a switch is turned on for setting the camera function to the automatic mode. The same holds true for a contents displaying method and a resume method of the reproduction mode.
Thus, even when the automatic mode is set, the user must set additionally a resume function for reproducing, grouping, conditions for playlist creation, and the like each time. Such process may be burdensome for a beginner.